Annual Hunger Games in a Disney style
by AlisonBlock
Summary: Imagine that your favorite childhood Disney characters were thrown into the cruel world of Panem. Imagine they were reaped. Follow them on their adventures and pray for their happy endings. Will they have their happily ever after? Read and find out.


**District 1**

_Aurora's POV_

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked rather ravishing. Long pink dress looked briliant in the combination with my blue eyes and red rose lips. Long golden hair were tickling me on the back and I walked downstairs, when I finally decided that I looked good enough for abandoning my room.

"Good morning, mum. Father." I smiled at both of them and kissed them on the cheeks, joining for the breakfast. Today was the reapings day, and this year's games were meant to be very special, since this year was an anniversary of her majesty President Regina White. This was the 10th year she has been ruling over the Capitol. Rumors have it that she has a step-child in one of the districts. But I've never been the one to believe gossips. I was more worried about today. My fiancée is volunteering today, even though I tried to convince him to do otherwise.

…

I was standing at the town square with my best friend Flora and her two sisters. I didn't pay much attention to the Capitol citizen who was talking about how prosperous the games are for our lives and instead of, I looked to find the face of Phillip, who was standing on the other side of square, looking more courageous than ever.

"As usual, ladies first." That drove my attention and I rest my gaze upon the podium. Two girls and two boys were meant to be chosen to fight to the death. Normally it would be just one girl and one boy, but as I mentioned, this year was special.

"Maleficent Farie." Everyone's sight fell on a girl so pale that with a little flash of the sun her skin looked as if it was green. If a look could kill, Maleficent would be accused of murdering everyone her gaze fell upon. Her evil glare was completed by raven black hair and a purple-black robe. I didn't know much about her, only that she's the sister of Flora and the rest, also that she is some sort of a black sheep of the family.

While the black-haired girl was making her way to the podium, the Capitolan woman had her hand stuck in the raping ball again, saying another girl name.

"Aurora Briar Rose." I stood there in a shock, feeling how the red color of my cheeks disappeared from my face. I hoped, really hoped for someone to scream 'I volunteer!' but nothing like that happened. It was pretty unusual for District one not to have a volunteer, but I didn't have a choice and had to walk to the podium, avoiding the looks of my parents and my best friends.

"Now, for the boys." Capitolan didn't even have the chance to finish saying the name of a boy, when Phillip shouted.

"I volunteer!" My eyes widened in shock. I believed that he won't volunteer after I've been reaped, but again, I was proved to be wrong. I could say that he was avoiding my gaze on purpose.

"My, my. Looks like we have a volunteer. Come, come. And while our dear volunteer walks over here, let's here the second name. Claude Frollo!" She shouted as she read the name on the paper. I looked over to see a thin boy, whose hair had a shade of grey. I realized that I've never noticed him before.

**District 2**

_Merida's POV_

I yawned, not willing to get out of the bed. I heard small footsteps approaching me and opened one eye to see my three little brothers jumping around in joy. I smiled at them when they jumped at my bed. I tickled them and few seconds later we found ourselves in a pillow fight.

"Stop it, all of you. Boys, go downstairs, the breakfast is ready. As for you, you should more act like a lady. I've prepared you a dress for today." My mother said in a cold voice when she found us. My brothers obeyed, not wanting to get on a mother's bad side. I couldn't blame them. I nodded towards my mother and got up from the bed. If she only knew…If she only knew that I plan to volunteer for the games. I've been practicing with my dad, the only person who actually approves my liking in fighting and mostly archery, and I've decided that I'm ready this year. My dad already knows about it, I'm just worried about my mother's reaction. I walked over to see light-blue dress hanging over my closet. I hated dresses. But even I had to agree that jeans and white shirt would inappropriate for this event. Especially when it is an anniversary of the great President Regina, also known as the Evil Queen. I've never understood why people called her the evil queen. She was not evil, she was a fair woman who wanted to make order in her country.

…

Peacekeepers, town square, reapings. Everything fell in like a piece in a puzzle to complete the whole atmosphere of the event. I smiled- no, I grinned eagerly. Since I have a sense for dramatic, I've waited for the first girl to be volunteered. Some Megara Hire. I looked over, to see the girl. I remember from school, she was always sassy and sarcastic, pretty much like me, but she was a year older. She had brown- no, more like red, hair wrapped in a ponytail. The second girl who was reaped was named Hera, I remember that she is pretty popular at the school. She's also pretty wealthy, but she wouldn't last a minute in the arena. Before anyone could do it, I shouted on the top of my lungs.

"I volunteer!" My mother gave me a shocked look, I almost worried she might faint. But I put behind all of my worries and walked over to the podium, with my head raised, followed by a huge pride that came with representing my district. The Capitolan man was already picking out from the bowl the name of the first boy. But I did not pay attention. I had this grin stuck to my lips. I couldn't be happier.

Someone volunteered. I looked at the boy who joined me on my right side. He was a blonde and pretty muscular. I recognized him as boyfriend of the sassy red-brunette. This games are certainly going to be interesting. Very interesting.

Another name was picked. Hades. Hades, Hades… The name seemed so familiar. I looked up to see dark-blue-haired boy and I remembered who he was. He was the brother of Zeus, the guy I had crush once on. He volunteered last year and won the games, bringing an enormous pride to his family. I wished to bring such pride to my family as well.

**District 3**

_Kida's POV_

My head was resting on my father's lap, who was deadly ill. There was no chance for any medications or medical treatment, because we are not originally from District Three. We don't talk about it much, but we formerly lived in the District 14, the mythical district that everyone considered as lost. We don't talk about it also because people wouldn't believe us and the both of us would end up in a madhouse. I wanted to volunteer this year, but I was also worried about my father. Who will take care of him, when I'll be gone? On the other side, if I won, I would have enough money to save my father's life.

I stood up and stroke my father's grey hair, kissing him on the top of his head. I walked to my room, dressing myself up. This year is going to be different. The President had said that there is going to be twice as tributes as normally. It reminded me bit of a Quarter Quell games. I looked in the mirror to find myself in a stunning blue skirt with a small tight top and a lighting necklace on my chest.

…

My eyes were traveling around the whole town square to find my nerdy boyfriend, Milo. When our gazes met I smiled warmly at him. I knew this wasn't easy for him. He disagreed with my idea of volunteering in the first place, but also understood why I want to do it.

"Ladies and gentlemen. As you know, this year's games are going to be spectacular. Instead of 24 tributes, we will have twice of it, 46. Two courageous young men and two lovely women will join the greatest event of the year." I listened to the babbling of the old Capitolan. She could be 50 or something, but you could see her effort to look young again. Too bad it didn't work. Maybe next time.

"Special games require special treatment. So how about we start, with the boys." She chuckled and traveled with her fingers through the inside of the reaping ball, finally picking one name.

"Pierre Charming." I looked over to see my classmate from school. He was rather handsome, wealthy also, but to me he always seemed sad and unhappy. While the guy was making his way over to podium, the Capitolan pensioner was picking another name.

"Milo Thatch." My eyes widened by horror. I was no longer paying attention to anything. No! He can't go! This is my worst nightmare. This isn't happening. I will close my eyes and when I open them I will be at home, taking care of father with my boyfriend by my side.

"Kida, you were reaped." My friend next to me elbowed me. What? I was reaped? I snapped out of my thought and saw the whole town square's eyes on me. I nodded slowly, making my way to the podium. Why was I so shocked? I wanted to volunteer anyways. But I didn't want to fight to the death with my loved one. Few minutes later, a tall blonde joined my side. I knew her, she's Helga Sinclair. She was always interested in fighting and games, generally. Honestly, I wouldn't want to face her in the arena. I bet that if I were paying attention, I could have heard her volunteering.

**District 4**

_Sebastian's POV_

My messy red hair were falling into my eyes as I ate my soup. My hands were shaking a bit, I was always nervous when I had to share meal with the mayor. But did I have a choice? The mayor's daughter was my best friend and since I was sort of an orphan, when they welcomed me in their house I was more than pleased. My best buddy, Ariel chuckled and gave me a warm smile. I loved her as a friend, but sometimes she just drove me crazy. Seriously, try living with a woman who constantly brings you to places, forbidden dangerous places, just to watch her beloved Eric, who probably doesn't even know about her existence. But no, every time I tried to bring that up she would got angry and not speak with me for the next three days. Which was a cruel punishment, considering she was the only person I could talk with in this huge manor.

I excused myself and walked to the guest, I mean my, room. I found my dear best friend sitting on the bad with an upset expression on her face. I wish I could comfort her somehow, but truth to be told, I had no idea how to make her mood better. Instead of, I just sat beside her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"How many times is your name going to be there?" She asked me quietly. I didn't want to answer, I knew my reply will only sadden her, but I had no choice.

"24 times." She began to sob and I stroke her reddish hair gently. She was probably the most emotional from her 12 siblings, which reflected on their behavior. While her sisters were eager to watch the Hunger Games, she had feared this day for the whole year.

…

"Ladieees and gentlemeeen. Welcomeee, in this yeeears Hungeeer Gameees!" Calypso, green-haired Capitolan, announced. I've always hated her dramatic sense for like everything. She seemed to think very highly of herself, also people say she's a very close friend of the Evil Queen, our portentous president.

"Whooo will win? Whooo will dieee? And whooo will be reapeeed? Let's find ouuuut!" Honestly, I thought I was going to puke.

"Ladieees get readyyyy." Can't she be more annoying?

"Aaaaaaariel Seashoreee." My heart stopped. She can't be reaped. She just can't.

"Cooooomeee heeere my child." I looked over to Ariel, but she wasn't looking at me. She looked like she was going to faint. She made her way up to the podium while another girl was reaped. Some Ursala or whatever. I heard she was once accused of witchcraft, also she paints her skin with purple color to look more like one of Capitolans and she even cut her hair and painted it on white. Absolutely mad. Now the annoying Capitolan was sinking her hand into the second reaping ball, saying with that annoying accent of hers my name. I stood there in a shock, but I walked there and stood beside my friend and the mad girl. I waited for another name. Eric Hill, Ariel's famous crush. I couldn't even imagine how cruel fate this was for Ariel. For all of us. We're so dead.

* * *

AN: The first four districts of the Disney Hunger Games is here. I hope you enjoyed and everything. Maybe you could even review? I'm not saying anything, just that it would make me extreeemely happy ^^ Even the critics.


End file.
